broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Order Of The Sacred Lights
'Purpose' The Order and its noble warriors, exist to rebuild the world by enforcing justice, maintaining order and exemplifying loyalty. This is accomplished by their stalwart protection and service to any remaining gods or spirits that continue to maintain creation. Upon discovering a surviving spirit and its lodestone, a member is chosen to be it's Warden. A Warden who is best suited to handle the particularities of the spirit, or god, as well as the area, is granted those lands and dispatched there. Upon their arrival, they assume dominion over the lands and build a defensive point that can defend the lodestone as well as any survivors who decide to migrate to the area. Should a settlement arise around the beacon, the Warden will act as its ruling authority. The Warden's sacred duty remains the preservation and, if possible, revitalization of the spirit or god. 'History' It is possible the Order existed before The Fall, as they held Jeremiah as their patron God, often still describing him as being alive and well. The history of the Order in other lands is unknown and only with the discovery of Lucien Ostorious on the island of Espérer, was the Order re-established. The Order were also known by a handful of other names; *'The Wardens Of Order And Of The Sacred Lights.' *'L'Ordre Des Les Lumières Sacrées.' *'The Order.' 'Hierarchy' The hierarchy of the Order was strictly governed, with promotions being based on merit and deeds. Although there was only a few ranks within the system, each required at least a few years service with distinction, in order for a hopeful applicant to advance. 'Ranks' *'Grandmaster' *'Knight/Holy Warden' *'Squire' 'Formations' No formations within the Order are known of. Members were often expected to be able to work adequately on their own. 'Training' Presumably, some military training within the Order was expected, along with religious training of the works of their God; Jeremiah. 'Uniform' The uniform of the Order is not set in stone. As the members are recruited from any race and any profession and they may be expected to travel or even live in any environment they come across, the clothes worn will best suit the needs of the individual. Sturdy plate armour is usually favoured for the knightly members of the Order, whereas a lighter leather armour may be worn by those who wish to remain light on their feet. Most, in official engagements or meetings, will bear the crest of the order, or the banner of the town or area they are protecting. Notable Members * Grandmaster Lucien Ostorious - a Human paladin and the founder of The Order in Espérer. * Knight Warden Caius Aurelius - a Human knight and the first one to join The Order. * Holy Warden Mkoll - an Elven spiritualist. * Holy Warden Haldreithen Iyriklaun - an Elven spiritualist, owner of the College Of Espérer. * Squire Wilfred Cecilio - a Human archer and hunter. * Squire Pannowau - a Kobold spiritualist, Warden of Eymet. Category:BW World 1 Category:Factions and Organisations